Ceiling structures of the prior art are generally permanent in nature and are not readily changeable to vary or create desirable decorative effects. The prior art includes patio awning structures which are downwardly inclined to permit rain water to run off. The present invention contemplates the use of a grid carrying interwoven fabric in open width as an inside ceiling structure and the like in buildings. Exemplary of the Prior art are U.S. Letters Pat. Nos. 1,092,217; 2,415,202; 3,063,519; 3,181,542; 3,288,158 and 3,807,421.